


Un sueño de futuro

by Ruori



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Future, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruori/pseuds/Ruori
Summary: Bueno, esto es un fic que le quiero dedicar a una gran amiga que tengo y a la que valoro muchísimo.  Y por mucho que intente expresar lo que significa su amistad para mi, creo que me quedaré bastante corta.Además es para celebrar que también es su cumpleaños, asi que aunque me hubiera gustado hacerle también un dibujito pero al final eso tuve que descartarlo.Asi que, feliz cumpleaños Nou, que pases hoy un gran día porque te lo mereces, eres una persona increíble.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 9





	Un sueño de futuro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xJustahumanbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustahumanbeing/gifts).



> Bueno, esto es un fic que le quiero dedicar a una gran amiga que tengo y a la que valoro muchísimo. Y por mucho que intente expresar lo que significa su amistad para mi, creo que me quedaré bastante corta.
> 
> Además es para celebrar que también es su cumpleaños, asi que aunque me hubiera gustado hacerle también un dibujito pero al final eso tuve que descartarlo.
> 
> Asi que, feliz cumpleaños Nou, que pases hoy un gran día porque te lo mereces, eres una persona increíble.

Era una oscura y tranquila noche otoño en el reino de la ciencia, aunque pronto ese equilibrio se quebró por unos instantes, ante el sonar de una fina rama al romperse. Tras ellos pasos sobre la tierra comenzaron a acompañar al sonido de los animales nocturnos.

Dos personas estaban paseando mientras observaban el cielo nocturno, aprovechando el poco tiempo de descanso que ahora se les brindaba, y aunque, sabían que no era eterno al menos podían aprovecharlo, puesto que, por el día, estaban siempre ocupados ya fuera inventando o planeando, o incluso motivando a los que allí vivían.

─Senku-chan, ¿en qué estás pensando ahora mismo?, ¿algún nuevo invento que nos ayudará para lo que se avecina?

Preguntó el ilusionista rompiendo ahora sí, de forma total el equilibrio que reinaba. Ojos grisáceos dirigió al científico que a su diestra se encontraba mirando al cielo mientras centenares de pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza, como siempre.

─Sí, estaba pensando en que cuando terminemos esta guerra tendremos que comenzar con el plan de revivir a todo el mundo que está petrificado… ─sonrisa confiada en sus labios se mostró─ Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, estoy seguro al diez billones por ciento que todos aquellos que fueron petrificados volverán a la normalidad.

Gen ante aquellas palabras supo que hacía referencia también a las estatuas que Tsukasa había destruido. 

─ Oh, eres muy ambicioso, Senku-chan. Aunque me dejaste eso claro desde el primer día, por supuesto. ¿Cómo crees que será el mundo una vez todos revivan? Ya que mucho habrá que empezar desde cero.

El silencio volvió a su alrededor, pues el joven científico Senku no hablaba, sino diestra a su barbilla había llevado pensando así.

─Ku ku ku, pues como has dicho. Todo comenzará de cero, pero con los conocimientos que tiene la gente que reviviremos todo volverá o incluso mejorará, la nueva evolución humana comenzará tras esto.

Y una vez más la sonrisa que Senku mostraba en sus labios, calmó al ilusionista que escuchaba con atención todo aquello. Una de las cartas de su baraja sacó, por supuesto mostrando un as al unísono que una divertida mueca en su rostro aparecía.

─Por supuesto, Senku-chan, tenemos un as que ni ellos mismos podrán imaginarse, tu padre logró dejarnos algo muy útil para todo esto.

─Al menos ese viejo sabe hacer las cosas bien cuando es necesario, con todo lo que tenemos preparado, pronto ganaremos la guerra de contra Tsukasa.

Ambos empezaron a reír de forma victoriosa porque todo iba perfecto, solo tenían que esperar a que el momento perfecto se presentara. Sin embargo, pronto la risa de Gen se silenció, pues se había puesto a pensar en algo, logrando la atención del contrario.

─Una vez ganemos… es verdad que allí hay alguien de averiguar la vida de cada uno de los petrificados, pero ¿cómo en qué orden lo haremos nosotros? Porque es verdad que si revivimos a alguien en el momento que menos conviene, podría ser un problema.

─ ¿Tú crees? Eso no creo que importe… ya que aunque haya una persona que intente tomar el control por la fuerza, habrá veinte que se lo impedirán. Si hay una persona egoísta que intentará aprovechar la oportunidad mucha gente más lo evitará, pues al final, solo hay pocas personas que piensan del primer modo, pero muchas más que piensan al contrario, Gen─ unos instantes se calló para llevar asi sus manos a la cintura y empezar a reír─. Y da igual quien sea, todos son una buena mano de obra barata.

─Supongo que tienes razón. Hay personas de buen corazón que ayuda a los demás sin pensarlo, que es capaz de mover centenares de personas por una gran causa, gran bondad y carisma que mueve hasta montañas si lo deseara, queridas por todos sus conocidos, de gran confianza… ¿no crees Senku-chan? Mhn, ciertamente te pondría también en este grupo, claro.

─Ku ku ku, asi que eso piensas de mí. Quizás tengas razón en algo de eso, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes de las que centrase. Eso está cerca y lo alcanzaremos para conquistarlo, diez billones por cierto que lo lograremos.

Con la cabeza afirmó el ilusionista, para bajo la mirada de esa luna creciente y las estrellas como testigos, la mano contraria tomó para seguir avanzando bajo aquel camino solitario, que pronto de pasada vida se llenaría.

Grandes personas que alzarían con ellas la gran llama que cambiaría el mundo, con acciones y esperanzas, algo que ellos estaban iniciando, pero que sabían que mucho tiempo tardaría en acabar. Comenzó con los que sobrevivieron aquel día a la petrificación, ahora el reino de la ciencia… y el futuro, lo más incierto, pero que en el horizonte se mostraba como la más brillante de las estrellas aquella gente que puede motivar, animar y lograr lo imposible con sus acciones. Aquellas que dejan huella en quienes les conocen, por ser especiales para quienes les rodean en todo momento.

Un futuro, donde ellos dos puedan ver esa estrella brillar aún con más fuerza y poder presenciar como ese cambio tan deseado nace y crece con gran fuerza, mientras observan que esos esfuerzos que en tantos momentos han logrado crear, sean entonces la guía de todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Y esto ha sido todo, espero que os haya gustado y también espero que lo hayas disfrutado Nou.
> 
> Una gran persona y lo que me alegro el haberte conocido y los divertidos momentos que hemos pasado. Gracias y una vez más feliz cumpleaños.


End file.
